Mission complete
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: *One shot SFV* La pesadilla al fin ha terminado, ahora, es momento de festejar la libertad ganada, incluso, con algunos invitados inesperados. Basado en el ending de Cammy de la edición arcade, al final del camino de SFV.


Este es mi primer fic de Street Fighter, obviamente, escribí sobre mi personaje favorito, desde pequeña siempre fui fan de Cammy, y su historia hasta me hizo llorar, mi lado hipersensible aflora al máximo. Por eso quise explicar más a fondo las viñetas del ending de Cammy de la edición arcade de SFV, así que si no has jugado el videojuego o visto el contenido de este, y no quieres que te lo arruine, estás a tiempo de detenerte.

Cammy y todos los personajes de Street Fighter pertenecen a CAPCOM, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza. Espero disfruten de este one shot.

Notas al final del fic.

 **Summary:** La pesadilla al fin había terminado, ahora, era momento de festejar la libertad ganada, incluso, con algunos invitados inesperados.

 **Personajes:** Cammy, Delta Red, las dolls, Vega.

 **Línea de tiempo:** SFV Arcade edition: ending SFV, post A shadow falls.

* * *

 **Mission complete.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Dolor, traición, manipulación, experimentos, mentiras, horrendas pesadillas que no la dejaban en paz, tantas situaciones complejas para alguien que despertó un día sin recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde ese entonces? Ya no importaba, en realidad, para ella todo había concluido.

" _Que risa me das ¿Intentas salvarlas? No puedes hacer eso...aunque las salvaras, se verían atormentadas por la culpa, igual que tú, Killer Bee"_

Las palabras que alguna vez le dijo F.A.N.G, fueron más letales que el veneno que portaba en sus mortales manos, tuvo que cuestionarse por completo el hecho de si realmente las dolls, chicas secuestradas, sometidas a constantes lavados de cerebro y experimentos de mejoramiento genético para ser convertidas en la guardia personal de élite de Bison, querían ser rescatadas.

" _Killer Bee"_. Escuchar ese nombre la hacía temblar, temía a su pasado como asesina, y esas dos palabras representaban su oscuro origen como también lo que en verdad era, aunque intentara olvidarlo. El clon femenino del cruel líder de la organización criminal Shadaloo, Bison, creada como su futuro cuerpo de repuesto y para ser el arma perfecta.

Su existencia se la debía a él, había torturado y matado a muchas personas en su nombre, sin distinguir si eran buenas o malas. Aunque no recordara el detalle de sus crímenes, siempre asumió que tenía una enorme responsabilidad sobre cada una de sus acciones, desde que despertó en los cuarteles del MI6, sentía muy en el fondo de su ser que algo terrible había hecho, y que debía pagar por ello, o redimirlo de alguna manera.

Desde entonces, acabar con Shadaloo y salvar a las dolls se convirtió en su misión. Todas esas chicas tenían una vida más allá de aquella organización, y cruelmente fueron despojadas de ellas, forzadas a olvidarse de sí mismas como seres humanos, sometidas a la voluntad de un ser monstruoso y sus perversos planes. Pero un ser como ella, que no era humana, más bien, sólo el resultado de experimentos de un laboratorio con el macabro propósito de destruir vidas ¿podía realmente adjudicarse aquella bandera de lucha? ¿Más aún, habiendo sido la líder de todas ellas?

" _¡No más! ¡Nunca dejaré que las vuelvan a utilizar otra vez! ¡Las salvaré…a todas ellas!"_

El ataque de Vega para recuperar a Juni, fue el motor que la impulsó a no desistir, además, había descubierto que una de las dolls, era lo más parecido que tenía a una hermana, y deseaba salvarla a toda costa, Decapre, era un clon de Bison al igual que ella, su gemela, su única y quizás verdadera familia.

Difícil resultó ser el camino elegido, tras muchas peleas, y una inesperada alianza con su enemiga, Juri Han, quien despreciaba profundamente a las dolls, pero que trabajaba para una misteriosa mujer llamada Helen, que buscaba la caída de Shadaloo tanto como ella, finalmente, logró cumplir su objetivo.

Si F.A.N.G la viera en ese momento, seguramente herviría en su propio veneno hasta derretirse por completo. La muñeca rota que desafió la voluntad de Bison, aquella que no merecía vivir, había salido victoriosa, con ayuda de sus amigos.

De pie, en una de las salas del MI6 se encontraba en compañía del Coronel Wolfman, de Mc Coy, Ginzu y Lita, quiénes conformaban su equipo Delta Red. Junto a ellos, diez chicas la esperaban, con profundas miradas de gratitud: Enero, Fevrier, Aprile, Satsuki, Juni, Juli, Santamu, Xiayu, Jianyu y Noembelu.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Cammy al verlos a todos reunidos. Entonces Enero, quien antaño era la especialista en comunicaciones, se acercó a ella con un enorme pastel en sus manos.

\- Es una muestra de gratitud, en nombre de todas nosotras- explicó.

\- Gracias por liberarnos- agregó Juli, quien se encontraba junto a Enero.

\- Yo…- Cammy intentó hablar con voz firme, pero aquel momento se le hizo tan solemne, que la coraza emocional en la que solía esconderse, lentamente se fue disolviendo- No es necesario…No me lo merezco.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntaron todas las chicas con preocupación.

\- März…- quiso explicar Cammy angustiada, ya que la chica era la única doll a quien no pudo salvar.

\- Ese hombre llamado Rashid dijo que März murió peleando por su libertad, ella también te estaría agradecida, si estuviera con nosotras- Aprile puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Cammy, y sonrió con amabilidad, mientras Enero acercaba más el pastel.

\- Apaga las velas, no te hagas de rogar, todas te agradecemos por no abandonarnos- Juni intentó animar a su amiga.

Cammy contó en total doce velas encendidas, varias lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar copiosamente a través de sus mejillas. Sabía que cada una, era por una doll que había sido salvada. No quería mostrarse débil, pero el saber que sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos, le llenaron de alegría en ese instante, y tras soplar sobre el pastel, extinguiendo la llama de cada velita, Ginzu comenzó a aplaudir, siendo imitado por todas las chicas allí presentes, junto a los miembros de Delta Red.

\- Coronel Wolfman, misión cumplida- apenas fue capaz de dirigir aquellas palabras, pero saco fuerza y firmeza en su voz para poder pronunciarlas, haciendo un saludo militar.

\- Buen trabajo, Capitana White- contestó su superior, lleno de orgullo. La muchachita amnésica que había encontrado hace años, en la entrada del cuartel, finalmente había crecido.

Xiaju y Jianyu cogieron el pastel, y lo cortaron en trozos para la celebración, mientras que Noembelu acompañada por Santamu repartían refrescos para todos los presentes. Cammy observó emocionada aquella grata reunión, todas las personas importantes para ella estaban ahí, su equipo Delta Red a quienes consideraba su nueva familia, y sus hermanas, las ex dolls. Además, a lo largo de su viaje, había hecho grandes amigos, como Chun Li, Guile, Ken y Ryu, y conoció a personas realmente fuertes. El mundo era enorme, ahora podía disfrutar de el sin el flagelo de Bison y Shadaloo.

Pero alguien faltaba en ese momento para completar su felicidad. Por más que buscó entre todos los presentes, ella no estaba, y Cammy suspiró algo entristecida bajando la cabeza, seguramente, no vendría.

\- ¿Todo está bien?- escuchó que Lita le preguntaba, iba a contestar, cuando notó a una persona que entraba de forma sigilosa a la habitación, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

\- Decapre- sonrió acercándose a ella. Ambas se miraron fijo, mientras los demás parecían estar más interesados en comer pastel y charlar amenamente.

Pese a algunas diferencias en el color del cabello, ojos, y del daño en el rostro de una de ellas, eran casi dos gotas de agua. Cammy iba preguntarle por qué había tardado, pero su gemela se adelantó.

\- Aún no acostumbrar a caminar entre tantas personas, ser difícil tomar autobús- explicó con esa forma particular que tenía para hablar. A diferencia de las demás dolls, debido a los múltiples experimentos que Bison y sus científicos realizaron en su cuerpo, este quedó con daños, no sólo en su rostro, sino que también en su cerebro.

Por esas razones, Decapre no era de muchas palabras. Establecer una relación de hermandad con Cammy era todo un desafío para ambas, y de hecho, la parte de hacer vida social le incomodaba. Tomar la decisión de salir del apartamento que compartía con su gemela, fue muy difícil, más aún exponerse a la muchedumbre de las calles londinenses con la mitad de su rostro quemado, pero Enero insistió mucho en que debía estar presente, y ella deseaba acompañar a su hermana en aquella velada preparada para agradecer que jamás desistiera en su lucha por salvarlas del control mental de Bison, especialmente a ella, quién dominada por el Psycho Power y el odio hacia el rostro perfecto de la entonces usurpadora Killer Bee, había intentado matarla en muchas ocasiones.

\- Pero ya estás aquí, has podido llegar sola- Cammy iba a tomar a su hermana del brazo para acercarla a los demás, y así incorporarla a la celebración, pero notó que sostenía un pequeño canasto en sus manos- ¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó con curiosidad, pero su hermana apretó el canasto con firmeza sin emitir ninguna palabra.

 _\- Decapre sentir mucho hacer daño a hermana_ \- pensó en decir bajando su mirada, tenía miedo de pronunciar en voz alta lo que sentía.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?- Cammy se preocupó al notar su silencio y la tristeza en sus ojos que no paraban de mirar hacia el suelo.

\- Hombre desconocido chocar conmigo en la entrada del edificio, golpear fuerte, pero estar bien, no pasa nada, tu hermana mayor ya está aquí- Decapre con algo de esfuerzo, logró levantar su rostro, curvando sus labios en una débil sonrisa, alzando el canasto que traía, dentro del cual, un gato de color blanco con un cascabel y un listón rojo atado a su collar, asomó su pequeña y peluda cabeza- Y también está gato de hermana, no dejar solo, venir con él.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo has logrado sacarlo sin que arme un escándalo?- los azules ojos de Cammy brillaron mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota, quien al verla, se había puesto a ronronear.

\- Gato odiar jaula, así que usar canasto y así no armar escándalo- contestó Decapre algo más tranquila. Algún día, estaría lo suficientemente segura de poder decirle a Cammy que le estaba agradecida por liberarla, sin culpas, ni resentimientos. En ese momento, Satsuki y Lita se acercaron para ofrecerle un refresco y pastel a la recién llegada, pero al notar lo tímida que estaba Decapre, Lita la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia el grupo.

\- ¡Siempre escondiéndote, me exasperas!- refunfuñaba a modo de broma mientras el resto del grupo le daba la bienvenida a la duodécima ex doll.

\- Tú ser exasperante, tener voz chillona- gruñó Decapre defendiéndose ante una jolgoriosa Lita que disfrutaba sacándola de sus casillas.

Cammy quedó a solas con el canasto entre sus manos, contemplando a todos sus amigos, ahora que su hermana gemela y su mascota habían llegado, y compartían con ellos en la celebración, ese momento se había vuelto más que perfecto.

\- ¡Meow, meow, meow!- comenzó a maullar el gatito mientras apoyaba las patas delanteras en un intento de bajarse del canasto.

\- Tranquilo, te ayudaré- sonrió Cammy poniendo el cesto sobre una mesa, para poder sacar a su mascota. Pero al tomarlo entre sus brazos, encontró en el fondo una breve nota escrita a mano con una elegante caligrafía, junto a un botón de rosa color carmesí.

\- ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? ¿Lo habrá puesto Decapre?- dijo en voz baja liberando al gato en el piso para poder abrir la nota.

" _Lliure, cada día que passa esteu més bella. Felicitats Killer Bee, algún día podré deleitarme nuevamente con tus deliciosas emociones, te poseeré por completo, pero por hoy, me contentaré con tu sonrisa"_

Apenas terminó de leer la nota, Cammy se acercó con disimulo a los ventanales de la sala, mirando en todas direcciones. Aunque no sabía catalán, el resto del mensaje era más que obvio, él era el desconocido que había chocado con Decapre en la entrada, estaba observándola desde algún lugar, quizás entre los edificios o entre los árboles. Siempre la desconcertaba, nunca sabía con exactitud del lado de quién estaba, no comprendía esa obsesión enfermiza que tenía por su belleza y esa manía de hacerse notar. Pero tenía un tema pendiente con ese hombre, sobre cómo ella logró escapar de Shadaloo, aunque seguramente, jamás le daría una respuesta clara, porque Vega prefería divertirse a costa de su dolor, sus miedos y sus dudas, tal vez, debía sencillamente dar vuelta la página, y seguir mirando hacia adelante.

\- _De todas formas, si los rumores que escuchó Abel dentro de la base de Shadaloo son ciertos, debo darle las gracias por ayudarme a escapar y ser libre-_ suspiró resignándose al hecho de que aunque se negara a escucharlo, y le dijera que lo odiaba, en el fondo, no podía ni quería hacerlo, al menos hasta poder confirmar esa verdad sobre su pasado- _pero si te atreves a interferir nuevamente en mi camino, Vega, si le haces daño a mis seres queridos, te juro, lucharé contra ti, y contra quien sea, sin piedad, justo como a ti te gusta, entonces, conocerás mi ira y no mi dolor y mi desesperación._

Aun así, aunque arrugó la nota entre sus manos, finalmente, terminó guardándola en el fondo del canasto donde la había encontrado. El resto de la reunión, Cammy en compañía de sus amigos y su familia, se dedicó a divertirse, a atesorar ese momento de paz en su corazón. Shadaloo había caído, y con ello la oscura pesadilla de su pasado, los fantasmas se habían marchado, quizás para siempre. No obstante, ella era un agente del MI6, parte del equipo paramilitar Delta Red, su trabajo no terminaría nunca, y siempre estaría preparada para cumplir con su deber… pelear por aquellos a quienes deseaba proteger, pero por ahora, su mayor anhelo, liberar a sus hermanas dolls se había cumplido, finalmente podía decir con toda confianza _"Mission complete"._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Como es mi primer fic de Street Fighter quise agregar algunas notas (creo que me excedí), si has llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer.

Recuerda que hay varios spoiler de Street Fighter V así que, si no quieres que te arruine la historia entonces mejor no sigas leyendo.

* Me emocioné con las viñetas al final de la edición arcade y quedé con gusto a poco, por eso quise reescribir esa escena, con la participación de todos los que me imagino, son parte importante de la vida de Cammy.

* He leído algunas versiones sobre los orígenes de Cammy; chica secuestrada y mejorada genéticamente, clon femenino de Bison, en algunos fics en inglés plantean cosas interesantes, en fin, hay material de sobra y mucha imaginación para desarrollarlo, para este fic me quedé con que es un clon de Bison.

* F.A.N.G es un personaje que debutó en el videojuego SFV, tomando el lugar de Sagat como uno de los cuatro reyes de Shadaloo. Sagat se retiró de Shadaloo en la versión IV de Street Fighter (entiéndase SFIV, SSFIV y USFIV). Los fans de SF lo sabemos, es obvio, pero por si no sabías esto, pues aquí te lo conté ;)

* Si bien es cierto, en el fandom de SF en inglés suelo leer que la organización se llama "Shadowlaw", y por otros lados he leído y visto fanarts que dicen "Shadowlow", en el videojuego leo con frecuencia "Shadaloo" así que lo dejé así.

* Capitana White. En la película de Street Fighter IV: The ties that bind (Los lazos que unen) un miembro del MI6 se refiere a Cammy como "taicho" que en japonés es la palabra que se usa para capitán, así que tomé ese rango para que el Coronel Wolfman se refiriese a ella.

* Las velas en el pastel de Cammy en el ending de SFV de la edición arcade son 6, yo lo hice algo más emotivo, aumentando la cantidad al número de dolls.

* Decapre no dice mucho en el USFIV, adoro este personaje, su historia y su conexión con Cammy, y sus "te mataré, odio tu rostro, los mataré a todos", es tan linda 3 , y con la entonación rusa que le da Caitlin Glass suena mucho mejor. Le puse diálogos medio cavernícolas porque me da esa sensación de que de todas las dolls, es con quien más experimentaron, y aunque leo algunas hipótesis por ahí que ella es un clon de Cammy, soy de la idea que Decapre era un prototipo del clon de Bison, y Cammy es la versión mejorada, por eso Decapre se autodefine como la hermana mayor, "tu hermana mayor está aquí, tu hermana mayor te ayudará" y también por eso odia a Killer Bee por robarle su lugar y su rostro, al menos eso entendí cuando leí el cómic Street Fighter Legends: Cammy, pienso que quizás el Psycho Power la hace comportarse de esa manera.

* Vega tenía que aparecer por los comprometedores hechos del SF Alpha 3 xD y bueno, algunas miradas y frases que suenan un poco calentonas del SFV ( That's it! I want to see everything!, I want more…more! carajos que quiere Vega si ya tenía a Cammy en el suelo, y dos veces, por algo Juri lo bautizó como "Perv" xD), Vega es Vega, se ama a sí mismo, y le gusta atormentar/psicopatear a Chun Li y Cammy, son sus bellas enemigas, en mi caso personal, me gusta más con Cammy, el hecho que hayan sido asesinos de Shadaloo de alguna manera los une….pensando en hilos rojos del destino, pero Vega en realidad pensaría en "hilos rojos pero de sangre".

* Lliure, cada día que passa esteu més bella. Felicitats: Libre, cada día que pasa está más bella. Felicidades. La verdad, no sé catalán, estoy tomando un curso por ahí al respecto, pero se puede encontrar oraciones y palabras en internet, espero nadie se ofenda si me equivoqué, soy una principiante en este idioma. Tenía la duda de si poner que Vega se refiere a Cammy como Killer Bee o Abeja Asesina, en lo personal, me gusta más Killer Bee, lo mismo sucede con dolls o muñecas, y con el Psycho power o psico poder… prefiero el concepto en inglés, encuentro que suena mejor, aunque Abeja Asesina igual suena lindo viniendo de la sensual voz de Vega xD.

* No me consta si Cammy se enteró por algún lado de cómo ella logró escapar del control mental de Bison, y en especial, que fue Vega quién la rescató de la base de Shadaloo que se destruyó en el SF Alpha (en los cómics UDON esto jamás pasó, quién rescato a Cammy fue Rose) así que supongo que Abel, quien estaba infiltrado en Shadaloo en el SFV, pudo haber escuchado algún rumor de algún soldado, eso queda a la libertad de la imaginación.

* Por último, quería agregar que Cammy fue ascendida en el MI6 y actualmente tiene su propio equipo; Delta Blue, donde ella es la líder y trabaja en conjunto con Abel, Juni, Juli, y de Delta Red sigue con ella George Ginzu, pero, en el cómic SF Legends: Cammy, Decapre sigue bajo el control mental de Shadaloo. A veces se producen inconsistencias entre los cómics UDON y el videojuego, pero CAPCOM es así, así que decidí descartarlo. Yo prefiero pensar que después de A shadow fall, Decapre intentó formar lazos de hermandad con Cammy, salvo que los Illuminati la hayan clonado, y junto a Cammy esté una gemela falsa lo cual me deja miles de preguntas más en la cabeza y quizás, miles de ideas para otros fics, ustedes me dirán si algún día las quieren leer.


End file.
